


Smoke Break

by bts_jin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve tries to smoke, Stucky - Freeform, but does terribly, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jin/pseuds/bts_jin
Summary: Loosely Based on the prompt: Person 1 follows Person 2 out for a smoke break during work, but Person 1 doesn't actually smoke. They attempt to smoke a cigarette to impress Person 2, but they immediately start coughing uncontrollably.





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> I took the original prompt and twisted it a bit as I was writing, in order to make it more Stucky compatible!!! I hope you like it, although I dont like part of it :/.

“Hey Stevie, I’m taking my smoke break, do you want to join me?”

Steve looks up from the aisle he’s been stocking for the past thirty minutes, and finds his boyfriend looking down at him, a hand extended to help him up. 

“Sure. Let me just finish this last stack of cans.” He replies, gesturing to the small amount of cans still remaining next to him.

It doesn’t even take him a minute to finish his task, and he’s soon following Bucky to the back of the store, and Bucky’s pulling out a cig.

Already out there is their co-worker Bill, who’s leaning against the brick wall, reading a letter.

“Good news?” Bucky asks him, being the gentleman he always is.

“I wish. Can I take a drag of that?” Bill asks, gesturing to the now lit cigarette in Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky responds, carefully passing the cigarette, trying his hardest not to burn either of them. 

Steve watches Bucky watch Bill take a long pull of the cigarette. Even Steve knows that taking that much smoke is impressive, and his stomach curls at the more than impressed look on Bucky’s face. 

“That’s an intense drag, my friend,” Bucky says, the awe evident in his voice. 

“Yeah pal, I’ve been doing this as long as I can remember,” Bill responds, handing the cigarette back to Bucky.

“Well, you’re definitely good at it,” Bucky states as he grabs the cig, avoiding the lit end.

“That’s not the only thing I’m good at,” Bill says with a wink. 

Steve looks up from the book he brings on break with him, trying to read Bucky’s face, which to anyone else would look as normal as ever. 

“I like Bill,” Bucky says, taking his own drag of the cigarette.

“Mhm,” Steve responds, not looking up from his book.

They sit there in silence for a few moments, Bucky seemingly lost in thought, and Steve pretending to read, his thoughts still seething.

“Can i take a drag?” Steve mumbles, still not looking up from his book.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bucky asked, his head snapping in Steve’s direction.

“C-can I take a drag?”

“Why?”

“Cause I never have before, and I want to try.”

“O-Okay,” Bucky says, and the confusion is evident in his voice.

He hands the cigarette to Steve, even more careful than he was with Bill, trying very hard to make sure the lit end doesn’t touch him. Steve takes the smoke and looks at it cautiously. He looks up at Bucky--who’s very intently staring back at him with concern written all over his face--and then back down at the cig. He takes a deep breath before lifting it up to his lips and inhaling.

The cigarette immediately drops to the ground as Steve starts viciously coughing. He can hear Bucky’s restrained chuckles in the background, muffled as if there’s a hand covering his mouth. He continues to cough bent over, and he feels a strong patting on his back. Bucky is now squatting next to him, one arm wrapped around him, the other still patting his back, helping the smoke to come back out his lungs.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks, his suppression of laughter obvious.

‘Yes I’m fine,” Steve responds bitterly, trying to yank himself out of Bucky’s grip.

Bucky won’t let him escape though, and easily manages to pull him closer into his side, both arms now wrapped Steve, his smile nuzzled into the top of Steve’s head.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t even take a drag of a cigarette,” Steve mumbles, “I’m so fucking weak, Bucky, that I can’t handle one fucking drag.”

“You’re not weak, babe. We both know you have problems with your lungs, it makes sense you wouldn’t be able to smoke. Why did you want to even try?”

“Bnfdsflfn,” Steve mumbles into his boyfriend's chest.

 

“What?”

“BILL,” Steve says again, this time lifting his head up so his voice could be heard.

“What’s he got to do with anything?” Bucy asks, obviously confused.

“I saw how impressed you were when he was smoking. A-and then he was flirting with you some and i don't know, I got jealous. Thought I had to prove myself.”

“Stevie what could you possibly have to prove? You’re already the best person I know, and the most wonderful boyfriend in the world.”

 

Steve doesn’t retreat from his hiding spot in Bucky’s chest, but Bucky can feel his mouth shape into a smile against his body. 

“Did you really think you had to prove yourself to me?” He asks quietly.

“Maybe,” Steve mumbles, his voice mumbled against the fabric of Bucky’s work shirt.

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie,” Bucky chides,”Don;t you know I’m already so in love with you” He pulls away from Steve and grabs his chin, making him look up at him. With both pairs of blue eyes meet, he continues, “Nothing anyone, not even someone impressing me with their smoking skills, could ever change that.”

“I know, it was stupid.” His eyes look sad, and suddenly Bucky’s are filled with a mix of determination and mischief. His classic Bucky smirk appears on his face, and he eyes Steve, now determined to make Steve smile.

“Not at all Steve-o. Totally logical. I mean, why wouldn’t I leave you for someone based on their talents with a cigarette?”

Steve narrows his eyes in an attempt to look menacingly at his annoying boyfriend.

“Shut. Up.”

“Nah, I see what you mean, oooh now that I think about it I saw someone doing tricks on the street a few days ago, I’m sure I could track them down.”

“Okay, I’m leaving,’ Steve says grumpily (although with a smile forming on his face) starting to get up and go back inside. He doesn’t get very far though, because Bucky is automatically reaching and grabbing his wrists, pulling Steve back down into his lap, holding him close once again.

“Stay with me, Stevie,” Bucky whispers into his hair, his voice soft, and his hands gentle as they lace with Steve’s.

“We only have a minute left,” Steve replies, but Bucky can feel him smiling against his chest, and he knows that they aren’t going to be moving for at least another ten. It was a good thing their boss liked them.

“I love you, Stevie. Aint never gonna leave you.”

“I love you too, Buck.”

“With you till-”

“The end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and lmk what you think in the comments :)


End file.
